


Hot Flashes And Cold Guns

by TieKin515



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A little, Angst, Barry Hurt, Barry can't hide anything from Cisco, Barry comes out, Barry confused, Barry in danger, Barry not himself, Barry's first time, Barry's first time with a man, Caring Leonard, Cold Weather, ColdFlash is EndGame, ColdFlash naked, Coldflash fluff, Coldflash smut, Explosions, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt, Leonard Can't hide any thing from his sister, Leonard Snart is cold, Leonard takes care of Barry, Leonard's past, Lewis Snart was the worst dad ever, Lisa bakes, M/M, Mess with Barry, Nervous barry, Oliver over does it, Oliver to the rescue, Scared Leonard, Team Flash is there for Barry, You mess with his friends, blink and you'll miss GoldenVibe, but isn't good at it, but its not working well, concerned Leonard, no mini marshmallows this time, special cameo, the boys trying to forget about each other, the boys will hook up soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TieKin515/pseuds/TieKin515
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Cold night while stealing from a jewelry store Leonard Snart, sees a explosion.</p><p>Seeing something falling from the sky, he follows it finding The Flash. </p><p>He nurses his enemy back to health and something blossoms.  Will they admit their feelings or hide them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Doesn't Feel Right

As Leonard Snart broke into the most expensive jewelry store of Central City, he thought to himself that the owners made it too easy for him to break in. You think with all the rash of thefts... mostly done by him and with the city over run by meta-freaks, they would have much tighter security.

He went to a case, that was filled with very high priced Sapphires. Lisa's birthday was soon. Even though it was not her birthstone, she was crazy for the blue gems.

With his knowledge of the blueprints of the store, He knew that all the jewelry cases were installed with alarms in them. Leonard took out his cold gun, putting it on a medium setting. Not wanting to turn the entire jewelry store into a Winter Wonderland.

Leonard puts his protected goggles on and aimed the gun at the desired case. He was ready to pull the trigger, but suddenly he sensed that something wasn't right. Leonard turned off the gun, putting it back in his parka, and raised the goggles over his head. He looked around wondering what was causing the sense of worry in him.

Leonard walked over to the front door, looking out of Central City. It was a freezing night, but the city was calm. He looked at the tallest building of the city, all of a sudden the top of the structure exploded in a ball of fire. Leonard was startled when the doors rattled from the impact of the sound of the explosion.

His jaw dropped. Minus the little sparks of flames raining down on the city, a red streak was falling super fast and looked like it was heading towards Central Park.

"Barry," Leonard whispered in fear as he rushed out of the store.


	2. Saving The Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing a building explode and a red streak falls from the sky. Leonard Snart goes searching for Barry, hoping he's alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone on your reviews of Chapter 1.
> 
> Been going through things and busy but finally chapter 2.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Leonard spead through the city, not caring about the laws of the road. He was at the park within less than seven minutes. He jumped off his motorcycle and ran past the picnic area. The park was well lit, but he couldn't see the Red Scarlet any where.

"Barry!" He yelled out. "It's Cold answer me, if you can hear me!" There was no response. "Where are you Scarlet?" Leonard whispered

He was walking though the playground, hoping that Barry was alright. Then Leonard saw something in the middle of the lake far away. Either the lights in that area had not kicked in yet, or they were not working. The full moon was beaming out at the water, but he couldn't make out what was there.

Leonard ran as fast as he could to the docks, where they kept the boats that were used in the warmer weather. When he arrived, there were no boats in sight, just a big sign.

BOATS WILL BE BACK IN THE SPRING. SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENCE

"NO!" Leonard screamed, punching his fist at the post.

Leonard would been in the water by now. There was just one problem. He couldn't swim, and he was also afraid of the water. 

Leonard grabbed his cold gun, setting it on high and aimed it at the lake. He was making himself a frozen walkway, being careful not to put the object under. When he was done half the lake was frozen. He carefully hurried to the end of the humungous patch of ice, seeing there face down, floating, The Flash.

Leonard gingerly pulled him out of the icy water and deposited Barry on the frozen floor. He checked his air waves. The speedster wasn't breathing. Leonard started C.P.R. As he pressed on Barry's chest he said. "Come with Flash, Come on." He then started mouth to mouth, and after that there was still no response of life. He kept pumping and breathing air into Barry's body. It's been maybe a minute, but felt like eternity.

As he started compressions once again, Leonard screamed.

>

"DON'T YOU DIE ON ME BARRY, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO DIE ON ME, COME ON LIVE!!!"

Barry finally responded spitting out water. Leonard turned him on his side, patting his back. "That's it kid, let it all out," He said in a soothing voice.

As Barry let the last of the water out of his mouth, he gasped and his head fell back. Leonard worried that He'd stopped breathing again, but when he checked his air waves, he saw that Barry was alive just unconcious.

The first thing Leonard thought was to take Barry to a hospital, but realized that was out of the question. He could take him to S.T.A.R Labs, but it was on the other side of the city. Leonard thought of the only option to get Barry somewhere quickly where he be safe and warm.

He took off his parka and wrapped Barry in it, and then lifted him up and walked them carefully though the ice. As soon as he was on normal ground, Leonard rushed through the park, back to his motorcycle.

He attentively was moving and arraging themselves on the bike. Leonard was sitting with Barry on his lap. One hand on the gas peddle the other wrapped around Barry protectively. Leonard kicked the kickstand and started driving though areas of Central City where they would not be seen. If they were, Leonard could see the headlines in Tomorrows papers.

CAPTAIN COLD KIDNAPS THE FLASH

They were close to the destination that Leonard set out for them. He whispered in Barry's ear. "Hang in there Barry, hang in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 may take some time. I did write it, but never put on line, so i will be typing in on my phone when i find the time.


	3. Taking Care Of The Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard gets Barry somewhere safe, and takes care of him

Leonard hurried to his cabin, that was a little ways out of the city, and kicked the door in.

"Welcome to my humble abode Flash, "

The full moon brought light into the small cabin. Leonard put Barry on the floor taking his parka off of him, and wrapped him up in the carpet for temporary warmth. "It's not much, but it's home."

Leonard headed to the threshold and hit the switch for the lights. Nothing happened. He turned it up and down a few more times. "Must have forgotten to pay the power bill," Leonard knew the fuse box was out. He decided to make a fire instead of tinkering with the box outside. Barry needed to get warm and fast. 

He ran outside and grabbed some firewood and hurried back in kicking the door to close. 

As he placed the wood inside the fireplace, Leonard talked to Barry, even though he was unresponsive. "You owe me a birthday present, for my sister. I was all set to steal these sapphires for her, and then i see you falling from the sky." He started making a fire. "So instead of getting my sister's gift, I go and save your butt. You owe me, Scarlett. "

Leonard went over to Barry and unwrapped him of the carpet. He sighed knowing he had to get him out of his suit. "Oh you owe me big time. "

Leonard peeled Barry's mask, that was soaked and wet. He checked Barry's eye. They were good. He also notice for the first time they were green. Leonard thought in all their encounters, how he never noticed.

"Ok, how do we get you out of this contraption?" He noticed nothing in the front. "Sorry Barry, I have to turn you on your stomach, " Leonard turned Barry over and saw the zipper at the base of his neck, and pulled it down. One hand was on his back. "God your skin is like ice, "

Leonard flipped Barry, back on his back, and tried hurrying getting Barry out of his suit. It was a struggle getting Barry's arms out. What ever material the suit was made of, the soaked water made it tough getting Barry out of. 

Leonard moved the suit passed Barry's waist and lifted him up some, and pulled it down. His Cock popped out. "My, My, never thought you as the commando type Barry," Again Leonard now struggled with getting the material past Barry's legs. 

"You need to talk to Vibe Boy about making this suit more water resistance."

After Leonard got the last leg out. He carried Barry to the bed, covering him with the blanket. He went to a closet and got some more, and laid them on top of Barry. 

Leonard headed to the kitchen, he knew not to go near the fridge. He hadn't been at his place for a while, whatever was in there was probably spoiled. Leonard opened one of the cupboards and took out a canister of cocco. He forgoed the mini marshmallows feeling it wasn't a moment for them. He put water in a kettle and turned on the stove. 

Leonard walked over to the fire place putting a elbow on the mantle, looking down at the fire. He started remembering the building exploding , seeing Barry fall from it. Leonard shuttered at the image. 

He walked over to the bed and sat by Barry. Leonard brushed his hair with a hand. "Who ever hurt you, know this, I will hurt them the same way. "

The kettle hissed. Leonard went back to the kitchen, making two cups of cocoa, putting one in the microwave. He took a sip of his. "Be better with marshmallows."

Leonard went back to the room and brought a chair close to the bed and sat down. He looked over at Barry. "Either you, or your body is being stubborn. The way you are, you should healed by now."

"You listen to me Barry Allen. You need to get better fast. This thing between you and me, is not over. Not even close. So you better wake up. "

Suddenly Barry started shaking violently. Leonard could barely make out Barry's figure. He knew if he didn't do something soon, Barry would probably have a heart attack. 

Leonard hastily took off his clothes and rushed under the covers, grabbing onto Barry, being careful not to be forced off the bed, by the speedster's body moving rapidly. "Come on, come on, stop it. I have you, I have you."

The warmth of Leonard's body helped Barry, who slowly stopped shaking. "That's it. Just take it easy. I have you. I won't let anything happen to you."

Barry finally stopped shaking. Leonard moved the covers up to their necks and protectively held Barry's body against his. "This is not how I planned getting you in my bed. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write of Leonard taking care of Barry. 
> 
> I loved writing of Leonard talking to a unconscious Barry. It just came to me. 
> 
> Chapter 4 will be awhile i haven't written it yet.


	4. Not A Good Night For Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's POV through his night at the building and Leonard saving him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.
> 
> I was very stuck on this chapter wondering how to wake up Barry.
> 
> Last night on Fanfiction.net (where also this series is on) some one sent me a review saying why not put Barry's POV of what happened in the building and after he spit the water out. all of a sudden it came to me.
> 
> Also watching last nights SUPERGIRL helped me think up how the building exploded.

It been a slow night for Barry and Team Flash. Cisco and Caitlin weren’t getting any hits of abnormal activity affecting the city.

While waiting, Barry ran the treadmill, Cisco did a upgrade to the computer systems, and Caitlin checked her inventory in the Med Lab.

Barry was tired of running in one place and decided to put on his suit and run through the city, hoping to look for crime, while also waiting to hear from S.T.A.R Labs of any updates of criminals.

After what seemed like eternity Cisco started talking in Barry’s mic. “Finally not a boring night Flash,”

“Think goodness. What do you got for me Cisco?”

“Hostage situation at Mercury Labs on the top floor.”

“On my way.”

Barry flashed faster to Mercury Labs. In the lobby he found five security guards all unconscious and their ears bleeding. “Cisco call some ambulances over here. There are security guards not responsive and their ears are bleeding.”

“Caitlin’s on it. The top floor is a lab, I’m reading two bio signs. One is human and the other is Metahuman. Be careful.” Cisco warned.

Barry rushed to the last floor of Mercury Labs, the room was full of tables with beakers and tubes most of them filled with colorful substances. Half of one wall had a huge electrical closet with big letters saying….

DANGER HIGH VOLTAGE!!!

Barry treaded lightly through the lab. There was no sign of the human and the Meta. As he was passing the rows of tables he found a woman huddled under one of them. Her hands covering her ears. Barry crotched down and slowly put a hand on the woman’s shoulder. Her head shot up in fear. It was Dr. Christina “Tina” Mcgee.

“Dr, Mcgee are you okay?” Barry whispered.

She just stared at him for a moment. “I can’t hear you,” Tina said a little louder then her voice should been.

Barry put a index finger to his lips signaling for the doctor not to talk.. There was no way he could ask her questions of what was happening, with Tina’s hearing impaired.

He looked around for the Meta that was causing people to lose their hearing. Barry wished he had the special ear plugs, Cisco had made him a while back.

“Well, well, well, isn’t it the blur,” said a irish voice

Barry turned around and saw a young slender girl in a black spandex suit, her red hair was in a high ponytail, and she wore a black mask covering only her eyes.

“I’’m called the Flash now,” Barry stated.

“I don’t care,” When she said the words, she sang them and it caused a force that pushed Barry back against a table causing the chemicals to crash to the ground.

Barry tried thinking of a strategy to where the girl wouldn’t cause anymore damage with her voice.  
“What are you looking for? Maybe I can help you.”

“Yeah right. I’m not looking for something, I’m looking to kill Dr. Mcgee she ruined my life.”

“How did she do that?” Maybe if Barry could know the girls situation, he could talk her out of killing Tina.

“Ever since I started working here, Doctor Mcgee said i had the potential of a promising scientist, and then one day she goes and fires me. It has always been my dream to work at Mercury Labs and she destroyed it….Just like I’m gonna destroy her.”

The young Meta noticed Tina cowering under a table. As she took a big breath, Barry knew she was about to bolt out a song louder than earlier. Barry grabbed Tina and whisked her several floors away. He returned back to the Lab. The girl was pacing back and forth now.

“You had no right,” She kept repeating. She turned and looked at Barry and sang loud “YOU HAD NO RIGHT!!!” Barry’s body flew across the room hitting another table where more chemicals fell to the floor.

Barry was disoriented and his ears were ringing. As he tried to compose himself the girl went crazy and belt out notes destroying everything in her path. As Barry finally was able to move, she was facing the huge electrical closet and with her voice the doors busted open and electrical sparks were spreading every where.

If it was anyone else they let the girl fry, but not Barry Allen. He grabbed her and flashed her out of the building and then went back in and brought out Tina and the security guards. Barry headed back inside and rushed to the lab. By now minus sparks the electrical closet was on fire. Barry knew there was no time to put out the fire. As he ran to leave the doors of the lab locked and a heavy security wall blocked it.

He was trapped and there was only one way out of the room. As Barry dashed towards the windows, the closet exploded and the chemical in the lab ignited causing a huge fire ball. Barry was forced through the glass. As he fell towards the ground the last thing he remembered was seeing water, before he was rendered unconscious.

At some moment Barry woke up. He was no longer in water and was spitting it out of his mouth. He felt someone patting his back, coaching him to get the liquid out of his system. As his head fell back and was about to lose conscious again, he swore the man holding him looked like Leonard Snart, his arch rival.

At one point Barry couldn’t move or talk. He felt an arm wrapped around him, wind hitting his body and the person whispering in his ear. “Hang in there kid, hang in there.. 

Another moment he notice he was laying down with something on top of him, he was cold. Someone was stroking his hair saying that they would hurt the person that hurt Barry. He wished he could wake up fully and thank his Savior. He drifted back to sleep.

When Barry felt very cold and was shaking violently and couldn’t stop himself, something warm, held on to him and helped Barry to stop his violent tremors.

Finally Barry woke up. He could hear the crackling of a fire. He felt that he was under blankets and that he was naked, and that there was a warm body pressed up against him with a arm wrapped around his body.

“About time you woke up kid.”

Barry’s body tensed and his eyes became wide as saucer. “S...S...Snart?”

“In the situation we're in Red, I think you should call me Leo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned at the beginning that someone would die in the explosion. my writers block was also effecting this part to. I changed my mind. Mercury Labs and Tina Mcgee were never part of the idea for this story but after the writers block disappeared they came to me and helped for the building exploding
> 
> I don't have a name for the Meta singing banshee. hope get one soon. I'm trying to channel my inner Cisco :)


	5. In Cozy Comforts With The Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry wakes up finally and founds out how he ends up naked in bed with the man he has been fighting for a year.

Barry was in shock. He couldn't believe he was in bed. Wait naked in bed. Correction naked in bed with Leonard Snart.

Barry tried to get up, but felt woozy. Leonard helped him lay back down. “Take it easy. Don’t worry I didn't take your virginity Scarlet.”

Barry turned Red. “I’m not a...a...virgin...I’ve had….sex a few times...I mean a lot,” Barry wondered why he was trying to make himself sexually experienced to Captain Cold.

“I didn’t know you batted for the other team Barry Allen,” Leonard Smirked.

“Oh...um...um,” Barry was lost for words.

“Like I said before. I didn’t take your virginity. I saved you, and brought you here. Do you remember what happened.

Barry relaxed finally and told Leonard what happened. “I was at Mercury Labs fighting a Metahuman who when she sang a force came out of her mouth in a way like a banshee. She went ballistic because I'd gotten Dr. McGee away from her. She sang very loud in front a electrical closet and at first it sparked. I got everyone out of the building.

“Even the Meta Villain?” Leonard asked.

“Yes”

“I’d let her fry.”

Barry ignored Leonard’s comment. “When I was back in the room the electrical closet was on fire. I knew I didn’t have time to put the fire out. I tried to escape, but the door locked and a security wall went down. As I was running towards the window, my only way of escape, the closet exploded and the impact pushed me out the window.”

“Yeah, I saw you fall from the sky.” Leonard said.

Barry started coughing. “Hold on I’ll get you something for your throat,” As Leonard left the bed. Barry noticed two things. One he missed the warmth of the other man. Two Leonard didn't put his clothes back on.

The fire that was the only light in the room glowed on Leonard's Body. As Leonard walked to the other room, Barry finally saw what Leonard hid under all those layers and layers of clothes he wore. His body had muscles everywhere. Arms, legs, chest, and thighs. He noticed he had a firm flat butt. His back and arms were covered in tattoos. Barry wondered if his chest and stomach were the same. He also noticed there was a jagged scar on his left hip. Barry wondered how he got it.

“Shoot!” Leonard yelled from the kitchen. Barry heard him slam something.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just forgot the electricity was out, and the cocoa I made for when you woke up, is lukewarm.”

“It’s okay, I’ll drink it. It’s something,” Barry said his voice raspy.

As Leonard walked back to Barry, he saw front of Leonard’s body, The tattoos were also covering all over his whole front. There was another scar on his right shoulder. Barry couldn’t help notice that Leonard had a well endowed cock.

Barry started feeling uncomfortable below his stomach area, but in a good way.

“You feeling okay.”

Barry couldn’t muster the words and just nodded.

Leonard handed the drink to Barry. Barry did everything not to spit out the cocoa in shock as a naked Leonard sat by him on the bed. “It’s still good. No mini marshmallows?”

“Have them, but it’s not a mood for them.”

Barry wanted to ask what was a mood for cocoa with mini marshmallows, but was afraid of the answer. So instead he asked something else. “How did you find me?”

“I was out checking jewelry to buy for my sister’s birthday present.”

Barry rolled his eyes, but didn't state he knew the stores were all closed when the explosion happened, because the incident happened late at night. He knew Leonard used his Cold Gun discount.

“I saw the building exploded and you also falling from the sky in a lightning streak. I hurried to the park and found you in the lake. You weren’t breathing and I gave you C.P.R, When you revived. I took you here, and got you out of your suit. By the way Cisco really needs to use a water resistant material for it.

“I’ll let him know,” Barry chuckled. He laid a hand on Leonard's shoulder. “Thank you for saving my life.  
Leonard took ahold of Barry’s hand. “You’re still cold.” Leonard stood up and hurried to the other side of the bed, He put the covers back over him and Barry and held Barry again. Barry was astounded that Leonard would still want to hold him. “Shoot your body is still like ice. I should been more carefull.”

“Len I’m fine,” Barry said trying to reassuring Leonard.

“You’d probably wouldn’t be how you are now, if I had gotten to you sooner,” Barry could here a hint of sorrow in his voice.

It was difficult with being under several blankets and Leonard’s arms wrapped around him, but he was able to maneuver himself facing Leonard. Barry didn't think about how now he was facing Leonard’s naked body with his, or that their cocks were lightly touching each other. The only thing he cared about was the pain he saw in Leonard’s eyes.

“What are you talking about.”

It took Leonard a moment to answer. Had nothing to do with Barry’s question, but that Barry was facing him now and was not as uncomfortable being naked with him as he was earlier. “If I knew how to swim. If i wasn't afraid of going into the water, I could of gotten to you sooner.’

“You don't know how to swim? No one ever taught you?”

“Once and that one time was terrifying. Lets just say Lewis Snart didn’t make a good swimming teacher.”

Barry let it go, he knew that Leonard’s dad was a sore subject to talk about. He didn't need to ask Leonard what happened. He could see in Leonard's eyes and hear it in his voice that his father made him scared of the water.

“How did you get to me then?”

“I used my cold gun. Froze half the lake being careful not to put you under and was able to get to you.”

“Leonard it doesn't matter how long it took you to get to me. You saved my life. You're a hero.”

“Don’t start that again kid.”

“When are you going to see, what I see. There is good in you. It’s time for you to own up.”

“When are you going to let it go.”

“Why did you save me then.”

Leonard didn't answer.

“Leonard Snart why did you save me, Barry Allen the man you’ve hated all year.? You could've left me in that water. You could of…” Barry was stopped my Leonard’s lips. They were soft, warm, and gentle kissing Barry.

When Leonard stopped Barry saw that his eyes were darker blue than ever seen, and his breath was fanning his face.

“I saved you, because I was scared I lose you. I can't live my life without you, and I never hated you Barry.” Leonard brought his lips back to Barry, who didn’t push away, but kissed him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready readers cause very soon things are going to get Hot and Steamy for ColdFlash :)


	6. A Hot And Cold Steamy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Barry give in to their feeling and each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING-This Chapter contains pure Fluffiness and a lot of smut.
> 
> The author is not liable to you the reader if you start fantasizing ColdFlash naked having sex or end up taking a very cold shower after reading the Chapter.

The Kiss between Leonard and Barry lasted several seconds. When they pulled apart, Leonard put his forehead against Barry’s. “I”m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that,” He said breathlessly.

“It’s okay.”

  
Leonard laughed gently. “You're not even into men.”

  
“Well,” Barry trailed off.

  
Leonard looked right into Barry’s eyes. “Wait you are?. You better not be playing with me kid,” Leonard said sternly.

  
Barry put a hand on Leonard’s cheek and, this time, started the kiss. It took a second for Leonard to reciprocate. When he did, he took over and pushed his tongue against Barry’s teeth, which Barry opened his mouth welcoming caressing his tongue with Leonard’s. Leonard moaned and laid on top of Barry. Their cocks started grinding against each other. Barry felt himself and the older man both starting to grow hard and it was Barry's turn to moan.

  
Leonard stopped kissing Barry. “Wait what about the reporter.”

  
Barry was caught off guard. One moment he is making out with Leonard. The next thing the man was asking him a question. “What?” Barry asked confused.  
“Iris. I know that you had a thing for her.”

  
“Yes I had a crush on her, but I also crushed on Eddie, who she was dating at the time. But last year I knew I was gay.”  
“When did you finally figure it out?”

  
“The night you and I fought on the train.”

  
"You gotta be kidding me?”

  
“Nope that night when we, we’re fighting, I thought you were hot.”

  
“I was wearing my Parka, and goggles.”

  
“Your voice attracted me to you.”

  
Leonard didn't say anything but smiled.

  
“When did you know you first liked boys?” Barry asked him.

  
“Right off the bat at thirteen. Never felt anything for girls.”  
“Oh. So you’ve had sex with men?”

  
“Yes.”

  
Barry almost asked how many men Leonard had been with, but it wasn't the time, and he really didn’t want to know the answer.

  
“Stop thinking. I can see those wheels turning in your head,” Leonard kissed Barry once again, but, this time, it was more intense. Barry wrapped a leg over Leonard’s waist. His hands running down his back. Leonard moaned in Barry's mouth, his lips then traveled to Barry's ear. He rubbed himself against Barry, who gasped. Barry held him tighter wanting Leonard against him as much as possible.

  
Leonard moved back to kissing Barry. He couldn't get enough of the young man’s lips. After a moment, He stopped and leaned back running a hand through Barry’s hair. “I want you so much. I can't get enough of you. If you don't want this stop me, cause I can't stop myself.”

  
Barry stared into Leonard’s eyes. “I can’t say that because I want this to Leonard. I want you,” Barry put a hand on the back of Leonard's head and brought him back to his lips.

  
Leonard kissed him hungrily. “I told you earlier Kid... When were like this, call me Leo.”

  
“Only if you promise to call me Barry, instead of Kid.”

  
Leonard went and kissed Barry on the neck.

  
“Leo,” Barry moaned.

  
“Barry,” Leonard whispered in Barry's ear. He alternated to each side of Barry's neck, sucking the soft skin hard, marking it. After awhile He realized the possessive marks he was leaving that would be on Barry’s skin for days were disappearing in seconds.

  
“Having super healing can sometimes suck.”

  
“It’s like a magic trick. Now you see them, now you don't,” Leonard trailed kisses on Barry’s chest down to his stomach. Barry started laughing and moving around. He was sensitive in that area. Leonard grabbed Barry’s wrists and lightly pinned them to the bed.

  
Leonard was between Barry’s thighs. He first kissed the insides of them, before going straight to the object of his desires. He lightly licked Barry’s cock for a bit, teasing him. Finally, Leonard softly sucked on only the head licking the pre-cum that had formed. He could hear Barry moaning and start thrashing a little.  
“Please, please, please,” Barry begged.

  
Leonard listened to Barry’s pleads and took him fully in his mouth and started first bobbing up and down slowly. Barry gasped loud. Leonard let go of his wrist and brought them to Barry’s hips.

  
Barry arched his back as Leonard added more pressure to his sucking. He ran a hand through Leonard’s stubbled head. “Oh my god. Leo, it feels so good,” the last two words were stretched out.

  
Leonard alternated sucking Barry slow and fast. Too just licking the head, to consuming the whole cock, torturing the young man.  
“Barry felt a welcoming sensation down below. “Leo,” He panted. “I’m coming.”

  
Leonard took his cue and added more friction and speed. Soon Barry’s warm cum filled his mouth, which he swallowed every drop. Leonard then laid his head on Barry’s stomach trailing his hands on his hips listening to Barry trying to catch his breath.

  
Leonard licked his way up Barry’s body to his lips and kissed him, his tongue deep in Barry’s mouth. Barry moaned at tasting himself in Leonard's mouth.

  
Leonard stopped and looked at Barry with worried eyes. “Last chance for you to stop this Barry, before you lose your virginity to me."

  
Barry sighed. “I want this Leo more than anything. I’m so happy you're my first.”

  
Leonard almost said to Barry and his only, but couldn’t say the words. What was happening between the two men now, wasn't set in stone for the future.  
Instead, he started moving away from Barry, who grabbed on to him. “Where are you going.”

  
Leonard kissed him on the nose. “Relax. I'm just getting some precautions and something to make you feel better as we do this,” He walked over to his parka and took out a square foil and a small bottle.

  
Barry tried not to laugh. He was amazed that Leonard Snart kept condoms and lubricant in his coat pockets.

  
Leonard came back and sat on the side of the bed putting that condom on his hard throbbing cock. Then he slicked it with the lubricant.  
“Spread your legs,” He said in a deep voice. Barry complied. Leonard coated his fingers and slowly traced the outside of Barry’s puckered hole.  
Barry shivered. “It’s cold.’

  
“It will heat up,” Leonard’s voice was husky now. He very slowly inserted one finger in Barry, whose body started protesting the finger in him, feeling a burning sensation. “Relax. Give it a moment the pain will go away. I promise”. He said reassuring Barry.

  
Barry let himself go, letting the other man do his thing. When his whole finger was in , Leonard left it still waiting for Barry to adjust to it. Then started slowly moving it in and out and moving it around.

  
“Oh my god,” Barry was panting.

  
“Feels good?” Leonard asked him.

  
“Yes...more please.”

  
Leonard inserted a second finger, being slow again and adding a little more speed, preparing Barry for his cock. He loved watching Barry moan and thrashing on the bed.

  
“Leo I need more,” Barry whispered.

  
Leonard took his fingers out causing Barry to whimper. He put his body on top of Barry’s his legs on either side of Barry’s thighs. Leonard’s cock was just against the young man's entrance of his opening. He lightly kissed him. “Don’t worry I have you, baby.”  
Very slowly as he did with his fingers, Leonard pushed his cock in Barry. Barry did his best to relax, welcoming the long hard manhood in him that was more intense than the fingers earlier.

  
Soon Leonard was all the way in. He didn't move, giving Barry time to adjust to him in his body. He kissed Barry then looked in his eyes. “You ready,” He whispered.  
Barry couldn’t find the words and just nodded. Leonard took his time and slowly went in and out of Barry, Every time going in he kissed Barry.  
Barry laid his hands on Leonard’s hips. “Leo,” he whispered.

  
“Say my name again.”

  
“Leo,”

  
“Again.”

  
“Leo."

  
Leonard upped his speed a little. He loved Barry saying his name while he was making love to him.  
“Leo is it always like this,”

  
“Only if the other is a very good lover,” Leonard kissed Barry furiously and was going fast thrusting while he brought a hand in between their body’s, wrapping it around Barry’s cock, stroking it. Barry moaned in Leonard’s mouth.

  
Leonard trailed kisses to Barry’s neck as Barry wrapped his arms tighter around Leonard. He couldn’t get enough of the closeness of the other man’s body against his.

  
Barry screamed happily. With Leonard's cock inside him and hand stroking Barry’s own cock, Leonard had bit his neck hard. The pleasure he was going through was intense.

  
“Leo, I’m coming again,” Barry yelled out.

  
Leonard went faster with his cock and hand and within a moment, both men screamed each others names while going through orgasms one after the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my god, I hope this went well cause I tried several; times to perfect this. It's been a long time since I wrote male/male sex scene and also was trying to not make it to confusing with his, he, and him between two men.
> 
> also sorry this took awhile to write. between work, allergies, and tiredness took awhile to finish this story


	7. A Not So Good Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning doesn't go well for ColdFlash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say I was evil in this chapter. Like Fake Wells Evil ;)

After Barry and Leonard's love session, they fell asleep in each others arms and slept through the rest of the night.

When Barry woke up, he was warm and noticed the sun was out, shining through the inside of the cabin. Barry rolled over to the other side of the bed, finding it cold, and empty. He bolted up alarmed, looking around the room noticing Leonard's clothes were gone. Barry was starting to think the night before, had been a dream, but his sore body which had an aching sensation in sensitive places told him otherwise.

Leonard walked into the room fully clothed, checking the light switch. Lights went on and off. "Good the electricity works."

"Good morning," Barry said cheerfully.

"Morning," Leonard said sternly. he walked to the kitchen.

Barry heard Leonard fiddling with the microwave, probably setting the time on it. He got out of bed and walked to the kitchen naked.

Barry strolled into the room, wrapping his arms around Leonard, kissing him on the neck. "Leo," He whispered in Leonard's ear.

Leonard through Barry's arms off of him and turned around furiously. Barry notices his features were not happy. "We're not rutting around in bed. It's Leonard." He said as he walked off.

Barry was stunned. Wondering where was the loving, caring, man he'd been with the night before? 

Leonard through Barry's suit at him. "You can stop flaunting your body. I'm not amused.

Barry couldn't think or form any words to say. We wondered what caused Leonard's Jeckell and Hyde persona. Barry flashed into his suit, holding the mask. He slowly walked over to Leonard who was checking his cold gun.

"You're still here?" Leonard said in a cold voice.

"Le...Leonard, did I do something wrong?"

"No. Why do you think that?" Leonard didn't look up at Barry.

"It's just your different from last night. Last night..."

"Last night meant nothing."

"What do you mean? What about all the things you said to me.

Leonard looked up at Barry. "Last night was a one-time thing. I used you. Those feelings you thought I had for were nothing. You just helped me to brag that I banged the Flash."

Leonard walked closer to Barry, who wanted to back up, but was frozen. "Don't you understand kid? You're a hero who believes in all that is good. Too where I am the villain and ruin it. What were you thinking? That we're going to stay in bed and cuddle, and then start round two. Once was enough. Counting you weren't even that good."

Barry felt his eyes start to water, and he didn't want to give Leonard the satisfaction he shattered Barry's heart. He flashed out of the cabin. He ran for a moment. Then stopped in Alley. He collapsed against a wall sobbing. Barry wished he never met Leonard Snart, who was living by his name Captain Cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you're probably asking what the hell did I do.
> 
> this is what I did readers. I gave you Passionate, caring, romantic ColdFlash with Major Fluff and then I destroyed it all with adding Angst and hurt. 
> 
> Your welcome ;)


	8. Can't hide Things From Vibes and Little Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Leonard return to their friends and families, thinking they can hide what happen to them the night before, but doesn't go as planned.

Barry knew Cisco and Caitlin were worried about him, but he took his time coming back to the lab. It took him awhile to compose himself. Leonard's hateful words had stung him worse than a bee sting. It took a long time for Barry to stop crying and more time to calm down.

Barry finally rushed to S.T.A.R Labs. The moment he arrived, Cisco and Caitlin hurried over and hugged him.

"Where you been Dude?" Cisco asked.

"We've been so worried about you ever since the moment your tracker went offline," Caitlin said.

Barry walked over to a chair and sat down and started telling his friends what happened. "The Meta-Human at Mercury Labs was going after Doctor McGee. She said Mcgee always said she was bright and had potential, but fired her. She wanted Tina to pay."

"Then I was right, The Meta is Dominique O'Donald," Caitlin said.

"How did you think that?" Barry asked.

Caitlin walked over to the computers and punched a few buttons on one of them, An image on the screen across the room appeared. It was a young woman with red hair. The photo was of her Mercury Labs I.D picture.

Barry walked over to the monitor. "Even though she wore a mask over her eyes, that is her."

"Dominique O'Donald born in Ireland. Moved to Central City two years ago on a work visa. She had a very promising future at Mercury, but cutbacks in the department ruined it. The research wasn't really progressing and they ended the program letting Dominique and five others go," Caitlin reported.

"She was let go the night the particle accelerator exploded She was singing at a karaoke bar. So when the matter of the explosion hit Song Siren, she was probably singing at the time." Cisco said,

"Now she uses her voice as a weapon," Barry added.

"Where did you end up after the explosion. We lost all trace of you after it." Caitlin asked Barry.

Barry was silent for a moment. He didn't know how to explain that Leonard Snart saved him, or what happened between them afterwards. So he decided not to say anything in both matters.

"I ended up in Central Park falling into the water. I was unconscious for a moment. When I came to, I was freezing and couldn't use my speed. I found a cabin nearby and stayed there to warm up."

Caitlin went over to Barry and hugged him again. "I'm just glad you're okay." She looked up at him and put a hand on Barry's cheek. "I want to check your vitals and when you feel up to it I also want to test out your powers to make sure there up to standard."  
"Just give me a few minutes."

"No problem. I'll wait for you in the Med Lab." 

As Caitlin headed out of the room, Barry went and sat back down.

Cisco walked up to him with his arms crossed. He sucked in his cheeks, trying to figure out what to say to Barry.

"What? What is with that look?"

"I just can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"You and Captain Cold."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me Barry. Caitlin had me touch your wallet to get a vibe on where you were. I saw you and Snart together."

Barry bolted up with a look of shock of worry on his face. "Wh...What did you see?" Barry silently prayed Cisco hadn't seen Leonard and his intimate moment.

"You doing the lust and thrust with your arch enemy."

Barry covered his face with his hands. "Oh my god!" Barry walked over to the consuls putting his hand on it. His back facing Cisco.  
"Barry I don't care your gay. If you are worried about that. I've known for awhile."

"What!" Barry spun around facing Cisco in shock.

"Dude it was all over your face. I saw the way how you looked at Eddie when you were also pinning for Iris. Caitlin and I have been waiting for you to come out to us."

"Oh my god does Caitlin know about me and..."

"No, I told her you were alone and safe and would eventually come back when you were better. Was hard to convince her not to go out looking for you."  
"Thank you, and don't worry My night with Cold was just a one-time thing. Snart made sure of it."

"Saw that too. He was real brutal with you."

Barry gave Cisco a questionable look. "Caitlin was worried that he hadn't returned yet this morning and asked me to do another vibe on your wallet. I saw Cold living up to his name."

"He sure did. I just know last night was a moment of weakness and nothing more,"

"Barry there's something else I saw."

"You know Cisco, I'm done talking about him and I'm also done with him, I better go head to the Med Lab, Caitlin is waiting." Barry headed off to see Caitlin.

As Cisco watched his best friend leave the room. He thought of the last Vibe he had seen with Leonard and knowing what his real reasons were for giving Barry the cold shoulder.

 

Leonard tried to sneak into the house he shared sometimes with Lisa and Mick unnoticed, but a hand that grasped onto his shoulder told him he hadn't succeeded.   
"She baked," Said a deep rough voice.

Leonard turned around and was face to face with his longtime friend and partner in crime Mick Rory. "Who baked?" Leonard asked as he took off his parka.  
"Mother Theresa...Who do you think, your sister."

Leonard squinted his eyes. "Lisa doesn't know how to bake."

"You were gone all night and she was very worried. She wanted to search for you, but I told her it was too dangerous to go out. So she started baking."  
"Oh boy. Is it edible?" Leonard asked.

"The protocol brother has returned!" Mick yelled out avoiding Leonard's question and headed to the kitchen.

Leonard slowly followed suit. When he entered the kitchen there were baked goods everywhere covering the kitchen table and counters. Also, they all looked under or over cooked.

Lisa was in the middle of mixing something in a bowl. She stopped and look over at Leonard. "Where the hell have you been!"

"It's complicated. Just know I'm okay. Didn't mean to worry you."

Lisa put a hand on her hip." Leave Mick."

"No way."

Without taking her eyes off her big brother, Lisa took out her Gold gun and aimed it in the air. "Either leave, or I'm going to take up human gold sculpturing, and you'll be my first piece."

"Fine," Mick huffed as he left the kitchen.

Lisa put her gold gun down on the counter and return to mixing her ingredients, "So you broke another heart."

Leonard's eyes grew as saucers. "How do you know that. I didn't say anything." He sat down at the table and picked up a muffin smelling it. He wrinkled his nose and put it back with the other muffins.

"You are my brother. I know you better than other people do, also your eyes show it. I can see you hurt someone...and hate it that you did it too.  
"It wouldn't have worked out anyway."

Lisa sighed. "What was it this time? not attractive enough or too clingy?"

"Opposite job profession."

Lisa stopped mixing and looked over at her brother. "You banged the Flash!"

Leonard walked quickly over to his sister. "Keep your voice down. If Mick finds out, I'll never hear the end of it. How in the world did you figure it out so quickly? I only said..."

"He's the opposite profession. The Flash's profession is very different, and you can't deny it, I've seen that way you look at him."

"It was a one-time thing."

"How'd it happen?"

"I was out doing a private job and saw the top of this building explode."

"Mercury Labs. It's all over the news. There's gossip that The Flash might be dead."

"Well, he isn't I saw him fall from the sky. Found him in the lake at Central Park and I saved him.

"Wait... Lenny, you can't swim."

"I used the cold gun and made a partial ice rink, so I could get to him. I got him out of the water and took him to one of my safe houses nearby. I kept him warm and then one thing led to another."

"Then you woke up, and panicked and decided to end things before they even started."

"Lisa..."

"Lenny you always do this. You find love, but don't know how to handle it. So you end it and hurting the poor soul along the way."

"Maybe I'm meant to be alone then," Leonard said sadly and walked out of the room.

Lisa banged her fist on the kitchen counter. "Okay big brother, if you won't do something about this. Then I will." She took out her Cell phone and pushed a number on speed dial. "Hey, My vibe. your Golden Glider needs to see you as soon as possible. Great, I'll see you in a few minutes, and I'll bring muffins."


	9. Staying Away From The One You Love And Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Barry are trying their best to forget about the night they were intimate. It's very hard to do though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special cameo at the ending ;)

It had been a month since Barry last saw Leonard. He was doing everything possible to stay away from him, and also to not think about him.

Caitlin and Cisco were worried about Barry training more often than usual. Joe and Iris were also worried because Barry wasn't himself. He moped around the house and was keeping himself busy at work. 

Barry was at S.T.A.R Labs running on the treadmill that was designed for him. He was running super fast on it. Suddenly the device began to slow down. "What the hell." Barry looked over at the control room and saw Iris. 

Iris pushed a button that was the intercom. "I need to talk to you." Barry nodded.

Iris walked into the room handing Barry two protein bars and a chocolate shake. "Cisco says you've been burning more calories than usual."

Barry took a sip of the shake. "Been busy with work and trying to find Song Siren.

"And avoiding Leonard Snart at all cost."

"I don't want to talk about him." Barry went and sat on the treadmill starting to eat one of the protein bars.

Iris sat by him. "Well, we need to."

"Why? he's still following our agreement. He's stopped killing people."

"Yes. But he's getting away with more theft than usual. People are starting to think The Flash is going soft on him."

"But I'm not. I just don't want to deal with him right now. I can't do it."

"Barry I don't know what happened between you guys, but you need to start trying to stop his robberies. Your reputation is on the line."

"How?" Barry asked worriedly.

"My paper is ready to write an expose on how you, The Flash don't care about what Captain Cold does in Central City. Since I'm the one that writes The Flash piece for the paper, my editor wants me to write it."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Barry I don't want to, but if I saw no. Someone else will and they will tear you apart."

"Maybe it's time to drop me off the pedestal that the city has me on."

"Barry!"

"Iris I don't care anymore . Let your paper do want ever they want," Barry flashed out of the room.

"Damn it!" Iris bent down and put her hands on her face.

"I'm guessing our plan didn't work with Mr. Allen?" 

Iris looked up and saw Earth 2, Harrison Wells. "Nope. If the article had been real, Barry wouldn't care it ran. Leonard really broke his heart."

"You know Allen is gay," Wells said shocked.

"It doesn't take a scientist to figure it out. I knew barry had a crush on me, and I know when I was with Eddie, he crushed on him too," Iris laughed.

"I think life would be easier for Barry if he came out."

"I agree, but Barry probably is worried how people will react or treat him. Dad and I have talked it over and will still love Barry for who he is."

"Have you told the detective that Barry might have been romantically involved with Leonard Snart."

"Are you crazy? My father will be fine with Barry's sexuality, but I don't think he'll like that his partner being a criminal."

"While we're waiting for Allen to feel comfortable coming out to us. We need to deal with the problem at hand." 

"Getting Barry to see Cold again. Well, plan A didn't work."

Harrison smerked, "Time for plan B than Miss West. I'll let Ramon know it's time to make that phone call."

 

Two days later, Leonard, his sister, and Mick were doing a job at a warehouse.

Leonard was putting stuff in a duffle bag that he'd fence later. He loved that the plan was coming together with no problems. He also hated how the heist was too easy.

Leonard hadn't seen Barry in a month. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he missed seeing him. He missed seeing Barry in his suit and also out of it.

Leonard never had a hard time breaking someone's heart, but with Barry it had been difficult. He never forgot the look on the kid's face when he said those terrible things to him. He also hadn't forgotten their night of passion.

With others, it been fast and rough, but with Barry was sweet and slow. It was a night Leonard could not forget, even if he tried.

In Leonard's mind, he believed there was no way to be in a relationship with another person. He was the bad guy, who was also broken, and he didn't want anyone to try to change or fix him. He didn't want to be felt sorry for, or someone try to heal him. Barry might not do those things, but Leonard was to scared to find out if Barry's feelings for him were genuine.

Lisa rushed into the area in a panic. "Big brother we got to go. Now!"

"What's wrong?"

"He's here," She said with a worried look on her face.

"The Flash?" Leonard wondered why his sister was scared out of her mind. To her, Barry was a puppy.

"No...It's the..."

Out of nowhere an arrow hit the wall very close to Leonard's head. 

"Leonard Snart, you have failed this city."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked this chapter.
> 
> and thank you to those who suggested that a certain hero should come to Central City and help Barry out.


	10. A Flash Of Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard thought having to deal with The Flash was bad, now he has to deal with a not so happy The Arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO off I had planned for no scene of Oliver comforting Leonard. Couldn't think of anything. was going to just have Leonard storm into S.T.A.R Labs getting mad about The Green Arrow in town. But you guys and the reviews at Fanfiction.Net, we're all excited about Oliver giving Leonard Shit for what he did to Barry. Luckily something clicked in my head and the plot bunnies came up with something. hope you guys like it.
> 
> Also, there is another special Cameo in here if you blink you'll miss it ;)

Leonard looked around the storage area for the voice. He saw on top of a high stack of crates, a dark silhouette of a hooded figure holding a bow and arrow. What Leonard didn't know was that the person was millionaire Oliver Queen, who was also a good friend of Barry's. 

"You got to be kidding me," Leonard said shocked. He couldn't believe that Starling City's vigilante was in Central City. He'd rather face Barry as The Flash than to deal with this guy in green. "You must be lost. This isn't your city greenie."

"Anywhere I'm needed, is my city Mr. Cold." said Oliver in his deep voice as The Arrow

"It's Captain and haven't you heard, Central has a hero, and we don't need another one. Especially one who wears tights."

"Lenny be careful. I heard he never misses with his arrows," Lisa said scared.

"Hogwash. He's not Robin Hood," Leonard was not going to let The Arrow intimidate him. "So what brings you to our fair city? You here for the hero's convention."

"No. I'm here because of what you did."

"And what pray tell would that be? Hot wiring a car, breaking and entering, robbery, oh wait I stole candy from a baby, That has to be it," Leonard said smugly.

Just then another arrow was launched. This time, it went over Leonard's head. "For breaking The Flash's heart!" The Arrow's voice boomed and echoed in the storage room.

"Oh my god. The flash has a big brother who's not happy with you!" Lisa squealed excitedly. Really Lisa was playing along. She was part of the plan that Cisco and his friend's cooked up. She knew about The Arrow coming to Central and had let Cisco know when her brother's next heist was.

"Lisa this isn't a game." Leonard then looked over at The Arrow and pointing a finger at him. "And you, Jolly Green Giant, this is between me and The Flash. So stay out of it!"

"No can do. You hurt my friend and for that, you must pay."

"So what if I hurt him. He'll bounce back, he always does!"

"Not this time. The Flash is not who he used to be. He is not eating, sleeping and he's having trouble working. Which is all your fault!"

Oliver's intercom turned on. "Um Arrow, you're playing it a little too thick. We want Snart to be worried and feel bad for what he did to Barry. Not have him think Barry is an invalid and can't move on."

"Sorry OverWatch, I got a little carried away," Oliver whispered. He then looked over at Leonard and pointed at him. "You have twenty-Four hours to fix what you did To The Flash or else."

Leonard couldn't believe The Arrow was interfering in his love life or lack of. He was up against the wall now, with his legs spread out, arms folded against his chest. "Or else what?" He challenged Oliver.

Suddenly an arrow went flying landing between Leonard's legs, just barely touching his crotch.

"Or else.....I won't miss next time." Oliver said as he walked away into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know this is super short, I had planned for Barry confronting his friends about them interfering in his life but decided to save that for the next chapter. Hope you liked Arrow's little threat on Captian Cold ;)


	11. The Truth Finally Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finally comes out to his friends and learns something about Leonard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait life has been kicking my butt. was off today and felt like writing . hopefully the next chapter won't take forever cause I know you'll want more when you read the last part of the story.

“You guys did what?!” Barry had just came to S.T.A.R Labs for a work out, when he heard Felicity Smoak’s voice. He went to the Comm room and was in shock hearing Oliver on speaker threating Leonard.

Felicity turned around in her wheel chair. “Barry it’s been too long,” She said trying to distract Barry.

Barry walked to the far side of the room. He needed space from everyone.

“Barry please don’t be mad. We were just trying to help,” Caitlin said.

“Why are you all interfering in my life? I have things under control.” Barry said not facing his friends.

“If over working , over exercising and also staying away from Leonard Snart is your way of having things under control, you’re doing a super job,” Wells said.

Barry swiftly turned around facing his friends. “This has nothing to do with Cold. I hate him. I never want to hear his name again!? He yelled

He must really broke your heart,” Felicity said.

“What are you talking about?” Barry worried that his loved ones knew his secret, and he that he was going to be judged.

Felicity put the locks on her chair. She was pushing herself up to stand. Wells and Cisco ran to her side. “I have it. Thank you though.” Felicity stood up and slowly walked over to Barry.

The chip in her spine worked wonders, but still was a trial to be back to her old self.

Barry walked over to Felicity, making the distance not so bad for her. She put her hands on Barry’s shoulders for leverage. “Stop hiding, Barry, stop hiding. We all know your secret honey. We still love you.”

Barry looked at everyone in the room. He ran his hand through his hair and lowered his head looking at the ground. “You guys all know I’m…” Barry couldn’t bring himself to say the last word.

Felicity put her hands on Barry’s face and lifted it up to where he looked in her eyes. “Barry we can’t say it for you. We’re not going to take the easy way out for you.”

The room was silent for a moment. You could hear a Meta try to sneak in the lab.

“I’m gay,” Barry finally said.

Felicity hugged him, as Cisco, Iris, and Caitlin ran up and joined in.

Barry looked at Iris. “Does Joe know?”

“Yes he has been waiting for you to tell him, and just know that when you tell him, he will still love you and be proud of you.”

“Did you tell him about Cold?”

“Um no. You can give that heart attack to him,” She smiled.

Barry could feel Felicity trembling. “Come on. Let’s get you off your feet,” He didn’t carry Felicity cause he knew she didn’t want to be treated like an invalid. He just put one arm around her waist, and helped walk Felicity to her chair.

Felicity sat down. “Now what are you going to do about Cold.”

“Nothing. He just used me. I don’t want anything to do with him,” Barry said.

“No he wasn’t dude,” Cisco said.

“Cisco he told me the morning after…”

“I remember that. I vibe it before you returned. I also saw him sad and saying that he was sorry, and that it was for the better.”

“For the better? How? He broke my heart. I know you guys see him as just a low life criminal, but there’s good in him. He saved my life and then ruined it.”

“Lisa called me the day you returned and aske to meet. By the way never try her muffins. I love that woman, but she can’t bake to save her life.”

“Ramon!” Wells snapped to have Cisco to get to the point.

“Anyway. When we talked, she told me that Snart has had his heart broken many times. That it’s hard for him to be in a relationship.”

“I’d never do that to him,” Barry said.

“He knows that, but he’s also afraid hurting you, because he’s a criminal. So he decided to end things before they started.”

“He sure doesn’t know how to let a guy down gently,” Caitlin said.

“Lisa says he puts up a big wall when things heat up,” Cisco stated.

“So why have you guys involved Oliver and Felicity in this,” Barry asked.

“To convince Snart he made a mistake,” Cisco said.

“Well with what I overheard I don’t think Cold will care that I’m not sleeping, eating and having problems working.”

“Yeah Oliver sure needs to learn when to over sale and when not to,” Felicity said.

Just then Barry’s phone went off. The caller I.D said Withheld. Barry answered it anyway. “Hello?”

“Saints and Sinners 8 p.m. don’t be late,” The person hung up, but Barry knew who it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought Felicity's recovery was super fast so in this story she is still in the wheel chair, but can move around.
> 
> Who's ready to go to Saints and Sinners next chapter ;)


	12. SLOWLY OPENING THE DOOR TO A COLD HEART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After over a month of not seeing each other Leonard and Barry finally see each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the extreme lateness of this chapter.
> 
> been going through things and working crazy ours
> 
> hope you guys like this chapter

Leonard 

sat at the bar with his hands on his head. He couldn’t believe after over a month, he was going to see Barry. The last time he saw Central City’s hero, was not on good terms.

 

There had been number of times he’d wanted to call Barry, but Leonard always chickened out. You could say in a way, The Green Arrow’s threat finally convinced him to confront Barry.

 

Leonard looked at his watch, it was 8:05. Leonard sighed, coming to a realization that Barry was not going to show. He was about to get up when the notification on his phone went off.

 

_It’s Cisco,_

_Barry is busy with a Meta._

_He’ll be there as soon as he can._

Leonard was going to ask his, sister’s boyfriend how he got his number, but figured Vibe Boy had his ways.

 

He sat back down in his seat and signaled for the bartender. She came up to him and asked. “What can I get for you honey.”

 

“Another beer…Ice cold,” Leonard said.

 

As the bartender walked away, Barry rushed over and sat next to Leonard. “I’m.m.m …s…sorry I’m late,” He said out of breath.

 

“Get me a bottle of water also,” Leonard yelled to the bartender, as he did everything possible not to put a hand on Barry’s back to calm him down.

 

“It’s ok. Cisco text me, don’t know how boy wonder had my number though.”

 

The bartender came back with their drinks. Before Barry took a sip of his water he said “He has his ways.”

 

"He sure does. In another life, he probably worked for the other side.”

 

“You’re probably right,” Barry chuckled.

 

A waitress came by with a plate of pickled eggs that were dyed pink. Leonard nodded towards Barry, for her to leave the plate with him.

 

“I’m not really…”

 

“I know you haven’t been taking care of yourself. Your friend, The Jolly Green Giant, made sure I knew.”

 

“I’m sorry about The Green Arrow, he had no right to interfere, and what he told you was not true. I’m taking care of myself,” Barry wasn’t going to let Leonard know he was over working and exercising to try to forget about him.

 

Leonard leaned into Barry and whispered. “You just fought a Meta. I know that drains a lot of energy and calories for you. You need to refuel.”

 

Barry tried everything not to shudder as Leonard’s breath fanned his face. He could see in Leonard’s eyes that he was worried about Barry’s health.

 

For over twenty minutes they didn’t talk. Barry finished the plate of pickled eggs and Leonard order another beer. Barry felt like there was an elephant in the room.

 

“So?” Barry said stretching out the one word question.

 

“So what?” Leonard said.

 

Barry glared at him. “Seriously Snart? You’re the one that invited me here. I thought you finally wanted to talk.”

 

Leonard sighed. He really didn’t know what to say. He knew things need to be said, but was afraid that he’d say the wrong things, and scare off Barry again.

 

“Well thanks for a great evening,” Barry said sarcastically and walked off. Leonard should have worried that not saying anything would also be a reason for Barry to leave.

 

 

Barry walked down a dark alleyway, away from Saint and Sinners, wishing he never gone to meet Leonard. He thought Leonard would tell him he was wrong about how he acted that morning in the cabin, after they made love. Or in a nice way tell Barry they can’t be together.

Barry decided it was high time to move on and forget about Leonard Snart, once and for all.

 

Suddenly Barry was forcefully spun around and pushed against the brick wall. Before he could register or focus on what was happening, lips crushed against his, and hands were on either side of his face.

 

Without opening his eyes, Barry knew whose lips were on his. He had never forgotten the feel or texture of them from that passionate night in the cabin. It was like they had imprinted themselves on him.

Barry relaxed and opened his mouth as a tongue slipped in and caress his own. Barry gripped leather, trying to hang on, as hands left his face and one arm snaked around his waist as the other hand gripped his hair. It was like the other body was trying to fuse their bodies together.

 

When the lips departed, Barry whimpered. The hands returned to his face and a forehand leaned against his.

 

“I’ve been hurt so many times. It hurts so much to trust, to let someone in, but god Scarlet, I want you in. Please give me time to unlock the door to my heart.” Leonard’s words made Barry melt. This time his lips were on Barry again, but for a brief chastises kiss and then Leonard left.

 

Barry opened his eyes, panting, and was watching Leonard walk back to the Bar. Barry thought for a moment that he could give Leonard another chance and wait for the Cold villain’s heart to fully melt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked this chapter and hopefully will have another chapter soon for you guys


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After teaming up together to stop a meta, things heat up for leonard and barry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry that it has taken me seven months to write a new chapter. I hope your still interested in my series. I suffer through depression and have been going through a lot of difficult things. hopefully this chapter will make up for it, and also i hope the next chapter wont take as long either.

Barry flashed Leonard and himself out of the scene that had taken place, the second that he heard the sirens. With in seconds they we’re on the other side of town in an alley way, where the area was quiet. 

Leonard was bent over trying to catch his breath, and waiting for the wave of nausea to leave his body.

“Are you trying to go back to Iron Heights?” Barry snapped.

“What and let you get yourself dismantled by that Cyborg thingy,” Leonard said between breaths.

“Cisco calls him CyDog,’

“Vibe boy is loosing his touch. How in the world did a meta become part dog and part cyborg?”

“It’s a long story. You know that saying “A dog’s bark is worse then it’s bite. It was the bite this time,” Barry joked.

Leonard laughed; He could finally stand, but had to lean against the Alley for balance.

“You know I was fine, you didn’t need to rush in,” Barry said all confident.

“Seriously, You think that!?” Leonard touched Barry’s right arm that was slashed from the CyDog. The huge gaping bite mark he’d seen earlier was turning in to a scratch from Barry’s healing abilities. “If I hadn’t come along and given that mechanical puppy the cold touch, you’d be puppy chow for him.”

“What ever you say Cold,” Barry smirked. 

Leonard leaned in, their lips barely touching. “I do say,” He whispered. Than he pressed his lips to Barry’s and kissed him. Barry wrapped his arms around Leonard.

The kiss intensified. Suddenly Barry was turned facing the wall, his body pressed against it. Leonard lift a little of the coal on the back of his head exposing some of Barry’s neck and licked and nibbled on it.

Barry was panting hard and getting hard at the same time. “We…we…should go to one of the safe houses,”

“No way, I want you right here, right now,” Leonard whispered in Barry’s ear.

Leonard slowly started unzipping the suit and kissing the exposed skin down young man’s back. Barry slipped out of the sleeves. Leonard spun him around, before Barry could focus on what was going on, Leonard’s mouth was on his cock sucking.

First it was slow and then fast as Leonard alternated gripping the Flash’s hips and squeezing his balls.

“L…L…Leonard,” Barry panted.

The thief looked up at The Flash and said seductively. “I told you Scarlet when we’re like this, it’s Leo.” He went back to the business that was at hand giving the city’s hero pleasure.

“Oh my God Leo, don’t stop.” 

Leonard added some hard nips and bites knowing that even though a normal Human being couldn't stand it, that Barry Allen could.

Barry fisted his hands as he started to cum. He screamed Leo as he poured himself into Leonard.

 

Barry woke sitting up and panting. He lifted up the sheets “Not again,” He sighed. It been the fourth wet dream Barry had in a month about Leonard Snart, which had felt so real.

 

On the outskirts of Central City in one of the safe houses Mick Rory woke up thirsty. He padded through the dark place on his way to the kitchen. When he arrived he saw Lisa at the back door looking out at something and softly giggling.

Mick walked over and stopped behind her. He could barely make out the out line of his partner in crime Leonard in the dark. Who was in the middle of the yard hosing down his bedding. He couldn’t make out what Leonard was mumbling about but caught one sentence.

“That’s it I’m installing washer and dryers in all the Safe houses.’

Lisa had a hand over her mouth trying to smother a laugh.

“Wet dream again?” He asked her in a rough voice.

Lisa giggled. “Yes.”

Mick shook his head and headed to the fridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm evil. i will admit it. ;)


	14. RETURN OF SONG SIREN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Siren is back and Barry needs more help, so he calls for some cold reinforcements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant believe that its been over a year since i wrote the last chapter. i finally have a new one for you and hope you like it. hope yopu all are doing well

Barry rushed his way to the middle of Central City, The area was a wasteland. Cars were toppled over, windows of buildings were shattered out, billboards were hanging by there hinges and some of the street lights were shattered.  
Barry touched his Com. "I'm here; there is no sign of Song Siren. Do you have a reading guys?"  
"Not at the moment Barry. With all her temper tantrum singing she has let out a lot of sonic waves, it’s hard to see where she is," Caitlin said.  
Cisco added. "Hopefully she doesn't belt out another note, before we finally see her."  
"WHERE IS SHE!!!?”   
Barry stumbled, but did not fall, thanks to the ear plugs he was wearing. "I don’t think that is going to work." 

Barry creped around, being careful and keeping a look out for any signs, of Song Siren.

“Dominique, please come out, we can talk this out.”

“Not until Doctor McGee is DEAD!” a few more street lights went out.

Barry and the Team had known that Dominique was not going to let go of her revenge for Tina, so Wells, had taken her to Earth 2 for awhile, until things calmed down with Song Siren.

Barry had tried reasoning with Dominique to no prevail. He still couldn’t find where she was; Barry came up with an Idea. It was crazy, but he knew it might work.

“Cisco, call Snarts right now, and ask him where he is.”

“Flash this is not the time for a booty call,” Cisco said.

“No I need his help, and his cold gun.”

“Seriously Bar, this is insane, why would….”

Caitlin took over the com. “He is at Owens and Marbles at Marbles Antiques”

“Thanks Caitlin.” 

Barry rushed out of the area, and then speeded back with Leonard on top of one of the buildings.

Leonard tried catching his breath and trying not to throw up, “You could given me some warning, you were going to speed me through town.”

“Sorry, but I need your help with Song Siren.”

Leonard looked out to the city and could see all the damage that the Meta-Human had done. “Wow someone is trying to hard to get on the Billboard charts. What do you need from me?” 

“Caitlin and Cisco can’t find any Meta signatures of her. She is letting out to many Sound waves to detect her. When she sings again, I want you to shoot your freeze gun in the air.”

“I get you. When I shoot, the cold blast should show which direction she is singing from. Good Idea, but one problem.”

“What is it?”

“How are you going to stop her from singing her next tune? “

Barry showed Leonard a black collar. “With this, I just need to put it around her neck and she can’t sing. Cisco came up with it.”

“Go vibe.”

Barry took out his earplugs and handed them to Leonard. “Put these on, her singing can cause major ear pain.”

“What about you, don’t you need them?”

“Not if this plan works. I’ll only be stunned for a second, and then I can go after her.” Barry was about to speed off the roof, Leonard grabbed him and kissed him hard. 

“Be careful. “

Barry nodded his head and smiled.

Back on the ground Barry looked around. Song Siren had been quiet for a few minutes.

“Barry its Cisco, her sound waves are disappearing; it looks like she is at….

“I WANT TINA, MCGEE, AND I WANT HER NOW!!!”

Barry fell against a car, his ears were ringing. He looked up and saw several cold blasts in the air.

His hearing started coming back; He looked up and saw Leonard pointing north. He was yelling, but to Barry’s hearing was a whisper, but luckily he could make it out. Leonard was telling him that Dominique was by Central City Bank.

Barry stood up as fast as he could and tried to get his footing; he looked up and saw concern on Leonard’s face. Barry gave him thumbs up that he was okay, and flashed away.

 

Leonard saw cracks of lighting. Heading towards the Bank, and then going to Iron Heights and coming straight back to him. Barry stopped right in front if him.

Leonard laid a hand on him. “How’s your hearing?’

“Better.”

“And of the America Got Talent, Meta?”

“She’s on permanent voice rest, at Iron Heights Meta Wing. “

“Glad I was able to help you out with her.”

“As I always say theres…”

“Good in me, yes I know. Don’t let it, get around; it will ruin my street creed. “

Barry laughed.

Leonard got very close to Barry. “Has anyone ever told you, you have a cute laugh?” 

Barry blushed. “My scarlet, didn’t know you could get more Scarlet’ Leonard’s breath fanned over Barry’s lips. 

Barry closed the gap between them and they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully soon i write another chapter and that in the end of the year maybe finish with this story.


End file.
